


Self-Destruction

by tropico



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropico/pseuds/tropico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody impresses Effy, she's supposed to impress them. But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 05-31-09  
> Author: HeartInACage (tropico)

His face is usually curved into some dumb childlike grin, mouth open, guffawing. Eyes always sparkling with laughter. His screwed up, childlike, self-destructive mind that tells him; never stop, never slow down, never let the feelings - memories – in. His skin always warm, solid chest, sturdy arms. The arms that were so reluctant to hold her at first. Other things. That blow her mind and body to heaven and back.

Her face is usually blank. She doesn't move, only blinks and smiles wisely, like she knows everything in the world (she knows nothing.) Her screwed up, cynical, self-destructive mind that tells her; never stop, never slow down, never let the feelings – memories – in. Her skin is always cold, with thin arms and her shallow chest, and bones sticking through her skin. She was so reluctant to let him hold her at first.

He should be everything she hates, because she doesn't know where she stands with him. He's every bit as unpredictable and wild as she is, he matches her step for step. She's not in control when he's off his face, and shagging everything that moves. He is loud and boisterous and a complete dick. She is quiet and motionless and a complete mystery.

And he is so scary because nobody impresses Effy, she's supposed to impress them. But he does. Effy knows everything (nothing.) and she's pretty sure their self-destruction will destroy them both.


End file.
